All Hail Optimus Prime
by DeceptiveScience
Summary: G1 Universe. Megatron was just an ex-leader who lived a solitude life. Until his subconscious ejected someone unexpected onto the mirror in his room. As he started a relationship with him and the story progress, both of them realized how it would end.


**All Hail Optimus Prime**

Chapter 1

Megatron woke up to the sound of the ringing alarm clock. He pressed his finger upon the alarm switch and the alarm went off. Then, he opened his optics and gazed to the clock. It was ten-twenty pm. He yawned loudly and got up from his bed.

He walked to his white table where he kept most of his important belongings there. He pulled the chair and sat down on it. He switched on the table lamp on his table, its light lid up his table for a limited space that the light went.

For a moment, he saw a photograph of him, which he was taken with Skyfire when they were students – when they were young, naïve and not knowing that their fate were intertwined as enemies. He touched the photograph and felt the age of it. He turned the photograph to the plain side where he saw that there was something written on it.

"May our bond between us stays forever and tighten stronger as the time passes". Megatron read it out loud.

He put the photograph beside other of his records of when he was the leader of the Decepticons. Then, he stood up and switched off the lamp. He walked to the clothes line outside his apartment and picked the black towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He got back inside and slid the door towards left until he heard the "click" sound. He walks to the bathroom and turned on the lights and stepped inside. He didn't close the door but left it halfway opened. That's what he usually did; he always opened it halfway through.

For some reasons, he didn't ask himself why he always did that, he just did it because he wanted to. Megatron pulled his towel and place it on the clothes line, next to the bathtub. He turned on the water and waited for the water to come up to his pleasurable height.

When the water reached the height that he wanted, he reached his right hand and turned it off. The remnants of what was once the flowing water slowly dropped onto the surface of the water.

Each time the water dropped, it created small waves that resonated with each other. The sound that they made, even though it was just a fraction of noises, filled the bathroom.

He placed his head onto the waterproof pillow that was attached to the bathtub. He closed his optics and let the time passed by. In his mind, he heard nothing but the resonating sound of the dropping water.

Magically, the sound of the dropping water turned into a symphonic arrangement. It wasn't like any other symphonic songs that he had heard. This song, in particularly, was the song that he realized that he was the composer of it.

It wasn't him entirely that created the song but also his mind that transformed something so simple into a beautiful piece of music.

Megatron opened his optics when he heard the knocking noise that came from the outside of his room. He got up and clicked the "release" button and the water drained, slowly. He once again grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and pressed the light switch of the bathroom.

When he walked to the front door, he opened the door halfway to see if there was anyone outside his room. And he found out that it was nothing else but his ex-air commander, Starscream, standing in front of his room and wearing a black suit with a necktie around his neck and casual black pants with his right hand holding a briefcase which had the same color as his suit.

"Starscream, your appearance surprises me". Megatron welcomed Starscream as he entered the room.

Starscream sat down on the black leather sofa and unlocked his briefcase. The briefcase didn't have many things inside it since Starscream wanted his briefcase to be an easy-to-use and organized briefcase. He took a few things out of it and placed them on the sofa. It appeared that the things that he took out were a pair of shoes, a casual shirt, a black suit and black pants like the one he was wearing.

"I got these for you from the nearby store near my workplace and they were really cheap but great in quality. So, I bought it for you since you used to say about wearing human clothes that actually can fit yourself in". Starscream handed these clothes to Megatron and closed his briefcase.

Megatron looked down to Starscream and placed his left hand onto Starscream's right shoulder and smiled to him.

"It has been a while since you smile like that". Starscream got up from the sofa and stood right in front of Megatron and sighed, happily.

"Would you like to try these clothes and see how you look?" Starscream asked Megatron whilst pointing at the clothes he gave Megatron, which were in Megatron's right hand.

"Yes, I would love to". Megatron replied and tearing out the plastic covers of the clothes he was holding.

When all the clothes were outside off of the plastic covers, he took them and placed on the floor where there was a mirror in front of him. He wore them one by one and each clothes he put on, he made sure that he was doing the right thing.

He looked to his reflection in the mirror and felt very happy about his new clothes. "They are very beautiful, indeed". Megatron turned his head to Starscream who stood not too far from him. He was very satisfied with the presents Starscream bought for him. Megatron gazed back into the mirror and noticed a slight difference in his reflection. His face was distorted and changing itself, slowly.

The changing process didn't take too much time, it only took ten or eleven human minutes for other parts of Megatron's reflection changed as well as his face. The reflection that he saw had nothing in common with him.

Its optics was blue. "Blue, huh?" Megatron thought as he saw the optics moved in the same direction as his. Yet, the blue optics gave Megatron a soothing atmosphere. Megatron looked closer to the reflection and it stepped back from where it stood before. It didn't scare of him; it was just an ordinary responding action to a sudden change of Megatron's previous action. He noticed that the reflection didn't have a mouth but something that resembled a Cybertronian mask.

Furthermore, its body was similar to him but it was painted in blue with red flaming fires. Starscream raised his eyes as Megatron was acting more strangely than he was. "Megatron, is everything okay? You seem to be a little drift away there". Megatron turned his head to Starscream and asked "Starscream, is it possible that when my reflection appears on the mirror might not be my own but someone else?"

"It isn't possible in this very physical world we're living in but it could – in a psychological world".

Starscream stepped closer to Megatron and explained his past work as a psychologist when he wasn't an air commander. "There was a theory among the psychologists that in some ways, our subconscious can be ejected from the psychological aspect and entering the physical world of whomever it is".

Starscream looked into the mirror and found nothing but his own reflection and Megatron's. "But in doing so, the psychological world needs an appropriate portal that reflects a person's subconscious and that person needs a mind that is so powerful that eventually leads to the belief that this very subconscious is existed in the physical world. Even though the existence of the ejected subconscious is seen, it doesn't eject into our world directly but the parallel version of ours, which is the world, lies in the mirrors".

"And most of the bots who tried to doing so always ended up in mental hospital". Starscream frowned and expressed his worrying to Megatron.

"Relax, Starscream. It's not like I _tried_ to make it appears by itself". Megatron replied and waved his right hand to the reflection, which it also did the same thing. Much to Megatron's curiosity, he said a simple welcoming sentence to the reflection "Hello there, my fellow Cybertronian ally".

The reflection also responded back by repeating the same sentence that Megatron said. It was sure that the theory is proven to be right with Megatron being the first one who did not try to let it happen but let it existed by its own. "Starscream, do you see _the reflection_ too?" Megatron asked with a curious voice.

"Absolutely not, since I don't really believe in these _ejecting into the physical world _thing and I even quit from being psychologist three weeks after researching in the theory. Not to mention that I was a pain in the ass for them as I was the mischievous Cybertronian there".

"How mischievous was it, then?" Megatron asked.

"To be honest, they tried to offline me many times but I always figured their plans out every single time". Starscream replied and smiled to reassure his dignity in his intelligence and how flawless of his actions against his fellow psychologists.

"I think I'll have to go home soon. Maybe we can meet again tomorrow at the café where Soundwave is working at". Starscream made sure that he was coming back again tomorrow.

Megatron replied by smiling back at Starscream (and so did the reflection) and opened the door for him as well as saying goodbye. The door once again was closed (with Megatron locking the door) and the silence filled in.

Megatron dragged one his chairs and placed it in front of the mirror. He sat there and began his conversation with the reflection. The conversation began with the easiest thing Megatron can think of at the moment. He asked the reflection "You are a quiet person, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm a thinking-kind of person. I hope you don't mind the fact that I don't talk much". The reflection said and took something out of his desk beside him.

"At first, I thought you were going to do the exact same thing that I do. You know, like the ordinary reflection". Megatron noticed how ridiculous and illogical the question was, shaking his head and thought "How fool of me. Why did I ever ask that question? He's from your fucking subconscious, damn it!"

"You probably think your question was stupid, right? It's okay to ask it anyway since I'm from your _fucking _subconscious". The reflection mocked Megatron's voice, which made both of them laughed.

"We should get to know each other more. You do agree with me, right?" The reflection asked Megatron.

"Yes I am. It's always an interesting thing when you're talking to someone who lives in the parallel world in the mirrors and was from your own mind". Megatron chuckled to him and wondered about the object on the reflection's table was.

"Isn't that paper?" Megatron asked him (which again, he considered the question to be stupid since he already knew what the object was).

"Yes it is and it will always be a plain white paper. And before you ask any more further question about this paper, I'd like to say that it's my strange habit to have a least one inanimate object in front of me". The reflection also added that the object must stay in the limited radius that he wanted.

Megatron surprised how strict this reflection can be. He never thought that his subconscious was that strict. The alarm clock rang again but somehow Megatron remembered that he already turned it off.

"It's not your alarm clock that is ringing". The reflection explained.

The reflection went to turn off his alarm clock and further explained to Megatron that he set the alarm clock because he was waiting for his friends.

"Your friends – they didn't come out of my subconscious, did they?" Megatron asked the reflection.

"No, you didn't. I did it. Once the psychological world is ejected into the parallel physical world in the mirrors – the only thing that remains that same is the environment around that person, which in this case, is your room. At first, the reflection like me didn't do anything much because I felt the strangeness of being in the physical world and when that strangeness was gone – I'll be collecting information of this world I am living in such as having a conversation with you, Megatron. Besides from that, my mind fills in the gaps in making my physical world as real as possible with your world. So, that's why I said that I was waiting for my friends."

It seemed that Megatron was very confused with the explanation. Then, the reflection explained more about the existence of other things in his parallel world.

"Anyway, the alarm clock is also from your subconscious. You projected into my world and planned the exact time for it to ring. You didn't really know that you just did it but you did. Megatron, always remember that your mind progresses faster than your body. Anything that you think whether it is by accident or not, will be transported to my world but only when you're using the portal or this mirror, particularly.

The reflection looked into Megatron optics and by reading the way the reflection looked to Megatron; he said "I do understand what you said. Well, not everything but I'm sure that I'll understand more when we have more conversations".

"That's great. I think you should take your recharge session because you looked very tired". The reflection said.

"And it's already midnight". Megatron added

"Megatron, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be staying at my friends' house and I'll do the recharge session there with them". The reflection said in order to make sure Megatron is not too worried about him.

"May I give you a name?" Megatron asked.

"Isn't it Optimus Prime, is it?" The reflection replied.

"Yes, indeed". Megatron answered and stood up from his chair and put it back where it was before.

"Just call me Optimus, then. It's easier for both of us." _Optimus_ said to him.

Megatron smiled at Optimus and walked to his bedroom while Optimus was leaving the room.

Megatron laid his body onto the bed. It was soft and comfortable. Another night was passing by and Megatron set the alarm clock at nine in the morning. He put it beside his bed and covered himself with his favorite blanket. The blanket was just another plain white blanket like any other blanket but it did have some importance to Megatron. He slowly closed his optics and slipped away into the world he created. The moonlight shone through windows and reflected with his face. The comfort light of the moon acted like an old Cybertronian lullaby. The lullaby that his parents used to sing to him ran through his mind. As his optics was closing in, through the small gaps between the optic lids of his left eye, it turned from red into blue. And particularly, it is the blue color that shows the reminiscence of Optimus optics.

**Author's note**

**Well, this is pretty long for the first chapter but I will probably shorten the following chapters. And the ending is a cliffhanger. So, there will be more explanations in the following chapters and I'm sorry if the next chapters take a long time to upload (I'll try not to be too slow, then). Comments and reviews are welcomed as always.**


End file.
